


Tom's special Halloween made by Danny

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Smut, dominant!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has his own way to celebrate Halloween with his boyfriend...he utilises Tom's fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom's special Halloween made by Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> A/N: I had a stupid scene in my mind which formed to a whole story lately and when this happens...I have to write it. I don't know what got into me for the idea to this story but...yeah... O_o  
> Blame my mind for forcing me to always write fanfictions! *haha*  
> Btw...I tried a dominant!/evil!Danny this time. ^^  
> Note: I upload all my old McFly-Fanfics here (I posted them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them. :)

Danny decorated the McFly-house with pumpkins, fake spiders, spiderwebs and loads of other creepy stuff. It was their first Halloween since the four of them started living together.  
His other two bandmates, Dougie and Harry, watched him.  
„You know...Tom might hate you for doing what you're planning to do.“ Harry said, knowing what Danny had in mind because he had told them earlier that day.  
„I know. But I'll risk it anyway. Besides...he won't stay angry at me for too long...and I know a way to make it up to him.“ the brunette answered simply.  
„Still. I somehow feel sorry for Tom when I think about it.“ Harry retorted.  
Dougie intervened: „Yeah, and I'm so glad you're not _my_ boyfriend.“  
Danny sighed a bit frustrated: „That's why _you're_ with Harry and Tom is with _me_.  
„Yes...and I have never been happier...“ Dougie said dreamily and gave Harry a short but sweet kiss.  
The brunette boy rolled his eyes: „Eew...stop being all cheesy on Halloween...get outta here before I vomit or something. Didn't you two want to go to that stupid Halloween party?“  
„...which you are still welcome to join.“ Harry added.  
„Nah...I've got something better on my mind. But thanks anyway.“ Danny answered with a grin.  
„Yeah, yeah...whatever. Come on, let's go. See you!“ the youngest boy said while he tugged unpatiently on Harry's arm and they headed out the door.

The brunette let out a relieved sigh. Finally, he was alone. After he finished with decorating, he drew the curtains, so the living room was dark. The show could now begin.

Half an hour later, Tom, freshly showered and only dressed in boxer shorts, came downstairs into the living room.  
„Dan?“ the blond called but no answer, „Dougie? Harry? Are any of you guys here...hello? Please answer me!“ Silence.  
Tom gulped. Normally, his bandmates didn't leave the house without saying a word or at least leaving a note. Something was wrong here.  
He hated to admit it but being alone in the slightly darkness surrounded by Halloween decoration in the house had an effect on him. He felt a bit uncomfortable.  
Tom didn't like to be alone and he was also afraid of the dark.

The blond was about to part the curtains, when suddenly someone crossed his arms against his back and held them in place whilst pressing his face against the wall, so he wasn't able to see who it was.  
His breath hitched in his throat. Tom didn't dare to move or even to scream. Something in his head said it wouldn't be a good idea to do anything, his mind was in a haze.  
From that point on it all happened so fast.  
In the next few seconds he was blindfolded and before he could realise what had happened to him, his hands were tied up, too.  
What had he done that he was probably going to be punished or...kidnapped?  
Suddenly it made all sense to him: Nobody was in the house because they had all been kidnapped! Or even worse: They'd been killed and he was next!  
Tom panicked.

The person turned him around and the blond found himself stomach down on the sofa. Shortly after he felt a weight on his body. The „person/kidnapper/killer“ was sitting on his back! What was going on here?  
Tom began to pant heavily. What could he do now? Nothing! Oh wait...he could scream. His mouth was free. Why didn't he think about that earlier?  
He gathered all his courage to shout when suddenly the „person/kidnapper/killer“ on his back leaned into his ear and whispered in a very familiar voice: „Are you scared?“  
What the...? „Danny?“ Tom asked in disbelief.  
Said person giggled and now he was sure it was Danny, his so-called boyfriend.  
„I thought you were a kidnapper or a killer and that's why nobody was at home! And to answer your stupid question: You scared the shit out of me! And now you better unbind me so I can kick your ass!“  
Danny laughed now. „Who did you think I was? Oh, dear...you can be such a drama queen...I think you've been watching too many horror movies.“ the brunette said, still giggling.  
„Hahaha, very funny.“, the blond retorted tonelessly, „Now 've had your fun. Unbind me!“  
„No. I'm sorry but for what I have in mind you're not allowed to see or to touch anything yet. The fun is just about to begin...“ the younger boy answered and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
„Fuck you, Danny...you're so gonna pay for this.“ Tom said annoyed.  
„Aww...such a dirty mouth...I love it, when you're mad at me. It's so sexy when you're angry...“, he purred in the older boy's ear and licked his neck, „...you turn me on so easily.“

The younger boy slid down to the older boy's legs and moved like he was about to enter him, so Tom was able to feel Danny's errection through his boxer shorts. Tom hated to admit it, but it turned him on what the brunette was doing to him, even though Danny was fully dressed and he was still in boxershorts.  
„Come on...you need to relax...“ he heard Danny whispering in his ear again.  
„How the hell can I relax when I'm still tied up and can't see!“ he tried to complain but failed when Danny nibbled deliciously on his earlobe. The older boy let out a soft moan.  
„There's a reason for that. Your senses are much more sensitive when you can't see or touch anything. There's nothing to distract you.“  
He was right. Damn it! His boyfriend always knew what he liked best and how to make it up to him. He couldn't stay angry at Danny for long.

Few seconds later, the younger boy pulled down his boxershorts. Great, now he was naked and Danny was still in his clothes. So not fair!  
But before he could say anything, a shiver ran down his spine because he felt something cold entering him. Danny prepared him with lube while he placed soft kisses on his back.  
„So...tell me Tommy...Trick or Treat?“ the younger boy asked while he ripped the condom wrapped.  
„Don't call me Tommy.“ The blond pouted.  
„So it's trick then-“ the brunette decided and quickly replaced his fingers with something different. Tom let out a squeak at the sudden change.  
It was long but it wasn't a vibrator or Danny's cock but it also felt good when he finally got used to it.  
Danny pushed it deeper in and slowly out until he found a rhythm, so the blond could enjoy it more. He noticed it didn't hurt too much, different from when he had a real dick in his arse.  
„I-I don't know what you're using...but it's not you...uh...I can tell.“ Tom's breath sped up, he was close to the edge.  
„I'm glad you remember _me_ so well.“ Danny said teasingly. The older boy snorted.  
The brunette bent down and softly bit Tom's shoulder and sucked on it. Tom winced and whined softly. „You sound so cute when you're about to come. I love you-“ Danny said as he snuggled up against Tom's neck.  
When he pushed in once more with force, Tom's body tensed up and he came on the sofa with a quiet groan.

After a while, when Tom had calmed down, Danny spoke: „Here. I'm holding something in front of your face. Lick it!“  
The older boy wrinkled his nose and answered: „No! I don't lick anything I can't see or don't know about.“  
Danny huffed. „Yeah...right...! Now lick! I won't let you free until you've done it.“  
The older boy sighed defeated, he knew it was useless. Hesitantely, he stuck out his tongue and licked from bottom to top.  
He bit his lip and said, confused: „It tastes like...nothing.“

Danny couldn't hold back a giggle and when he untied Tom's hands and eyes, Tom saw why: He had licked a peeled banana! Tom's eyes widened in shock. „Are you trying to kill me?“  
„Calm down, it's just a banana. Come on...you said it by yourself. It tastes like nothing, so it couldn't have been be that bad.“ the brunette answered simply and took a mouthful of it.  
„Wait a minute...you...no...you...fucked me with a banana?“ Tom asked in horror.  
Danny laughed out loud at Tom's statement, he nearly spit on the floor. Tom blushed.  
„Of course not! But well...kind of, yes. It was a plastic banana.“  
Tom was dumbfounded again. „You know I hate bananas.“  
„I know. That's why I did it.“ Danny said triumphantly.  
„You're so disgusting.“ Tom answered with a grin, which he wasn't able to hold back.  
Danny retorted with a smirk: „I know. And proud of it.“

The End


End file.
